A substantial amount of manual labor is still required in the assembly of automobiles. To the extent that mechanical and power equipment can be employed in these processes, less time and physical labor are required and fewer injuries incurred.
The apparatus of the present invention is especially adapted to transfer an instrument panel assembly to a moving vehicle body on an assembly line in an automobile assembly plant and install it in the body.
In the specific embodiment about to be described, a bridge is mounted for movement on a track that extends generally parallel to the assembly line along which the vehicle bodies move. The bridge extends between a pick-up station and the path of the vehicle bodies. A swing frame assembly is movable along the bridge. A pivoted arm on the swing frame assembly swings from a receiving position adjacent the pick-up station where it picks up an instrument panel assembly, to a transfer position in which the instrument panel assembly may be introduced into the vehicle body when the swing frame assembly is moved along the bridge towards the assembly line. The instrument panel assembly is then secured to the body. Means are provided for moving the bridge in unison with the vehicle body to facilitate entry of the instrument panel assembly thereinto.
Farther along the assembly line, a second bridge is mounted for movement along the track and a second swing frame assembly is movable along the second bridge. The second swing frame assembly is maneuvered into the interior of the vehicle body and has means for completing the securement of the instrument panel assembly in the installed position. During this time the second bridge moves in unison with the vehicle body.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for installing instrument panel assemblies in vehicle bodies having the foregoing general capabilities.
Another object is to provide apparatus for transferring instrument panel assemblies to automotive vehicle bodies and installing them therein which is of relatively simple construction and operation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.